Life of Heroes RP
This is the Life of Heroes RP, a RP of Courage, Eximent, couples, and, of course, Heroes! This is an RP that dosen't take place in a blog post, it takes place in the wiki's chat room. Some of these characters are fan made, but most of them are from actuall orginasations. There are characters from Sega's Sonic series, Mario series, Dragon Quest series, Final Fantasy series, Rayman series, Rune Factory series and Crash Bandicoot series. The RP has finnished it's first version and is now continuing it's sequal RP "Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above" and the newest RP, "Life of Heroes RP: Seven Years Later". RP Rules #No full spelled cussing alowed in the chat and/or the talk pages. #No cyber bullying at all. #Do not ruin the wiki's pages, only help by adding info if not an RPer. People work hard on these pages and we don't want to ruin all the work we put on here. What happens if you break these rules first time: warning (kick bann from chat if cyber bullying) Second time: kick bann from the chat (kick bann from the wiki if cyber bullying) RP History This RP was first created on August 18, 2010. It was created by Bandicootfan63. He started this by haveing Shadow the Hedgehog trying to shoot SierraSia after he met her. Soon after the adventurouse story became an RP. Life of Heroes RP Story Line There was multiple taskes in this RP, but the main story theme was to save Blaze the Cat from Demon Sonic and defeat him as well. Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above Story Line The main story line for this RP is to stop Black Doom's plans from succeeding. This RP is still continuing. Life of Heroes RP: Seven Years Later Ever wondered what woud happen to the heroes and villains in the future? Well heres your answer! This RP takes place seven years after the events from the Death from Above RP. This RP is still continuing as well as the Death from Above RP. Characters Life of Heroes Characters Main Hero Characters Sia Sapphire (first appearance) Crash Man (first appearance) Shadow the Hedgehog (first appearance) Smerk (first appearance) Hero Characters Sonic the Hedgehog (first appearance) Randy (first appearance) Crash Bandicoot (first appearance) Tails the Fox (first appearance) Silver the Hedgehog (first appearance) Ice the Hedgehog (first appearance) Blaze the Cat (first appearance) Crash the Hedgehog (first appearance) Austin (first appearance) Dustin (appearance) Main Villian Characters Demon Sonic (first and only appearance) Fake Shadow Nack the Weasel (first appearance) Villian Characters Doctor Eggman (first appearance) Bowser (first appearance) NightDusk (first appearance) Sal Garnet (first appearance) Spark Topaz (first appearance) Shade Amethyst (first appearance) Fake Blaze (first and only appearance) Netral Characters Luna Moonstone (first appearance) Bean the Dynamite (first appearance) Bark the Polarbear (first appearance) Mentoned or Cameo Character Appearances Amy Rose (cameo appearance) Cream the Rabbit (mentoned) Black Doom (cameo and mentoned) Red Bloodstone (cameo) Death from Above Characters Main Hero Characters Sia Sapphire Crash Man Shadow the Hedghog Smerk Vector the Crocodile (first appearance) Espio the Chameleon (first appearance) Charmy Bee (first appearance) Mighty the Armadillo (first appearance) Luna Moonstone Hero Characters Randy Austin Dustin Rouge the Bat (first appearance) E-123 Omega (first appearance) Coco Bandicoot (first appearance) Q-Pid (first appearance in an RP) Q-Pid's Uncle (first and currently only appearance) Crash the Hedgehog Laura (first appearance) Pinky (first appearance) Rayman (first appearance) Globox (first appearance) Murfy (first appearance) Ly (first appearance) Knuckles the Echidna (first appearance) Sonic the Hedgehog Tails the Fox Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Sal Grnet Venomiss (first appearance) Mud-Bud (first appearance) Lake (first appearance) Princess Princessa (first appearance) Pete (first appearance) Data Sia Sapphire (first appearance) Data Crash Man (first appearance) Donkey Kong (first appearance) Diddy Kong (first appearance) K. Lumsy (first appearance) Petey Piranha (first appearance) Mario (first appearance) Luma (first appearance) Anti-Heroes Jet the Hawk (first appearance) Wave the Swallow (first appearance) Storm the Albatross (first appearance) Crimson the Amazon (first appearance) Shade Amethyst Main Villains Black Doom (first official appearance) Red Bloodstone (first official appearance) Dr. Eggman Nack the Weasel Jade the Fox (first appearance) Villains Bean the Dynamite Wario (first appearance) Bark the Polarbear Waluigi (first appearance) Solar Sunstone (first appearance) Death from Above Part 2 Note that all the Main Heroes, Main Villains, Heroes, Villains, anf Anti-Heroes are the same as part 1. The following shows the list of the new characters in part 2. Main Hero Characters Hero Characters Anti-Hero Characters Main Villain Characters Villain Characters Seven Years Later RP Role Players Bandicootfan63 - Creator of the RP and founder of this wiki and the Life of Heroes Fanon wiki. SierraSia - Role Player and Admin of this wiki. Rcisim319 - Role Player and Chat Mod of this wiki. Sugardapuppy - Role Player. Role Player's Comments on the RP SierraSia: This is the most funnest RP, and first RP, I'v ever known and Role Played! I always love RPing with my friends, and this is one awesome RP! :D RP Recordings Because of an incident with the usual RP recording process, we will record the RP here. Death from Above Part 2 *In a Dream Telempathy* Luna: *alittle confused* ? *sees Espio* ! *hides behind a tree* Espio: *dosent notice Luna* Luna: Tiss this real, or a dream? What would he think if he saw my appearance. Perhaps I should remain unseen. *starts climbing the tree to hide, but the branch breaks and she falls to the ground* Ah! Espio: *turns and sees Luna* Espio: *gets hearts in his eyes* Luna: *gets up and rubs her arm* Luna: *notice Espio seeing her, but not the hearts in his eyes* Espio, um... Please allow me to explain. I understand if my appearance as this monster in unfavoring. However, um... Espio: Um... Luna: Y-yes? Espio: Um...nice pants? Luna: Um, I thanks thy... Is thou disturbed upon myself as a vampire?... Espio: A little. But you look...uh.... Luna: *thinks for a bit but then gets the idea and slighty blushes* Luna: I ensure thy, I have no urge to devoure blood. I am tempting to controll my sences as much as I am able to. Espio: *gulps* Um...no...your... Luna: ? Espio: Uh...*staring at Luna's butt* Luna: ? *looks at her butt* Is there a stain upon me rear end? Espio: No, I...um, never mind. Luna: *suddenly hugs Espio* I have miss thou. Espio: I missed you too. Luna: In fact, my stomach has behaved strangly because on this. (she was feeling home sick, but dosen't know what that even means. Cause, ya know, she dosen't have a home, sadly) Espio: Don't bite me! Luna: No, not such a strange behavior as thou belived. I mean I have felt lonely without thou and our comrads. Espio: Oh. *suddenly, Charmy shows up eating Bee Mushrooms* Charmy: Bee, bee, bee! *munch* Luna: Charmy? When has he appeared in this relmb? Espio: I dunno. Charmy: *sees them* Hi, Espio! Hi, vamp! Charmy: *eats another Bee Mushroom* Bee, bee, bee, bee! Luna: Charmy, tiss myself, Luna. Charmy: That's YOU? Charmy: You look hot! Luna: Huh? Luna: *to Espio* What dose Charmy mean by "hot"? Espio: Nothing. Charmy: *eats a Boo Mushroom and turns into a Boo* Boo Charmy: Whoa! Luna: Tiss the simaler reason how I transformed into a vampire! Only twas not a mushroom, but a candy I have discovered. Boo Charmy: ...They're delicious! *eats more Boo Mushrooms* Luna: Hmm... Espio, here. *takes off her necklace and gives it to Espio* I wish for thou to hold onto this star. I trust thou, and only thou with this. *when they wake up* Luna: *notices that her necklace is gone* Espio... Espio: *wakes up with the necklace* Sia: *streches her arms* Ah, what a nice sleep. Crash Man: *still asleep* Sia: *sees CM* Hmm... I wonder what he's dreaming of...*reads his thoughts* *in Crash Man's dream* CM: *marrying Sia* Sia: *blushes* *suddenly, Spark shows up in a bikini* Sia: ? Sia: What's Spark doing in there? And why is she in a bikini? CM: *wakes up* Huh? Sia: Oh, hi CM. Crash Man: I had this weird dream...I was getting married to you, but then Spark showed up in a bikini. *Polari flies in* Polari: Chop chop! We've got Power Stars to find! Sia: *thinking to herself* He sounds like my dad on my first day of the school year. Q-Pid: *wakes up and rubs her head* Oww... Man that cement guy really hurt me... Pinky: *instantly wakes up* do you feel alright? Do you need an aspirin? Do you need some band-aids? Q-Pid: No, I'm okay, thanks. *smiles* Pinky: Are you sure? Cuz I can get something for you. Q-Pid: I'm sure. Pinky: Hey, how do we get off the plane and back to the Observatory? Polari: There are Pull Stars for you. Pinky: ...Oh. CM: Well let's go. Q-Pid: Let me try! *uses the pull stars to go to the Observatory* Wee! That was fun! Pinky: *does the same as Q* Woohoo! CM: *does the same as Pinky* Sia: *dose the same as CM* *when everyone is on the Observatory* Lubba: Took ya long enough! We've detected Power Stars in Honeyhop again. Sia: How many? Lubba: 4 or 5. Q-Pid: Thats alot! Sia: Then lets get started! *at Honeyhop* ???: *in a cage somewhere in a deep cave inside one of the hills* Help! Sia: Looks like someone is in trouble. Let's go! *goes into the cave* *???: It smells like honey in here. CM: Good for you. Now WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? ???: I'm where it smells like honey! CM: This whole freakin' cave smells like honey!! Venomiss: Exacly my thought! ???: Oh! Look up. Sia: *looks up* *Jowee is in a cage with a Baby Globox* Venomiss: What the heck are you? A alien rabbit of something? Jowee: I'm a Raposa! Sia: *sees the baby* Globox, is that one of your babies? Baby Globox: Daddy! Globox: Yup. Venomiss: A Rapo-what? Jowee: Just get us out of here. Sia: *flies up and gets Jowee and the Baby Globox out of the cage* Here you go, Globox. *gives Globox his baby* Globox: Hi, son! ...Or daughter. Lake: You don't even know it's gender?! Globox: Well it's hard to determine when you have as many kids as I do. Lake: I... can't even think of something to counter that. Venomiss: Let's just get out of here. Mud-Bud is allerjic to honey. Mud-Bud: *sneezes* Jowee: ...HONEY! *throws a gallon of honey on Mud-Bud* Mud-Bud: *his face suddenly swells up* Venomiss: Way to go! Now his head is a ballon again!! Jowee: Cool! Q-Pid: Last night I dreamed of a couple playing in honey. What happened in your dream, Espio? Venomiss: No, not cool. If he eats this stuff. Well... let's just not go there... Jowee: *eats some honey* Yum! Sia: Well, maybe we should leave and find thouse power stars. Espio: Um...nothing. CM: *@Sia* Good idea. Jowee: Power whatsits? Q-Pid: They're stars with electricity! Sal: *facepalm* *a weird noise is comming from outside the cave* Sia: Huh? *goes outside* *a spaceship is crashed on one of the moutains and Zim is lying on the gound supossaly dead* *GIR is rocking back and forth on his butt* Sia: Oh man! *goes to Zim and shakes him* Um, are you okay? CM: *comes outside* AHH! AN ALIEN! Zim: *wakes up* huh? *sees Sia and CM* Ah! *puts on his disgise* Sia: You're alive, that's a relife. Zim: WHO ARE YOU?!?!?! Sia: First, you didn't have to yell. And I'm Sia. Zim: Oh. Zim: Get away from me! Sia: We won't hurt you. Q-Pid: *sees GIR* Aw, a cute robot. Zim: He's not a robot! He's a dog!! Um... from forin exchange. Q-Pid: I don't know. He looks more like a robot. *GIR: Yaaaay for Earth! Q-Pid: Yaaay indeed! Venomiss: *thinking to herself* Oh great, now theres two anoying people on this planet... Zim: Now let us be, filthy stink creatures! *walks away* Come, GIR! CM: *whispers to Sia* Do I stink? Sia: *whispers back* Of course not. Q-Pid: Bye alien man, bye Ger! Zim: I'M HUMAN! Q-Pid: Me too! Zim: *tries to climb the mountain to the Voot Cruiser, but fails epicly and falls and lands on Jowee* Sal: Ohh. That's gotta hurt. Q-Pid: Yay epic fail! GIR: YAY! I'M GONNA BE SICK! *barfs a bunch of chocolate and sawdust on Q-Pid* Q-Pid: EWWW!!! Zim: Um...could you kind, filthy creatures give Zim a hand? GIR: But I want a foot! CM: *@Zim* Um...okay. GIR: Where's my walnuts? Sia: Um, sure. *picks up Zim and GIR and flies them up to the Voot Cruiser* Here you go. Q-Pid: I need a bath! Zim: *hops into the cruiser and presses a button, and the VC falls to the ground and lights on fire* Zim: Ooh ee ahh AHHHH!!! Sia: Whoa! *goes down to the cruiser and make the fire go into the river* (I remember a river or a streem in this galaxy( Zim: *whew!* Sia: Are you okay? GIR: *takes a rubber piggy out of his own head and squeezes it* Zim: That is none of your business, worm-baby! Sia: "Worm baby"?! Zim: Now, all of you have the privilege of helping me, ZIM!, repair my ship! GIR: Yay! Jowee: "Privilege"? Sal: Um... *whispers to the others* Should we? CM: Yeah, whatever. GIR: *nods* Sia: Okay then. Zim: You had no choice anyway. NOW GET TO WORK! *sits down and sips some lemonade* G'wan, don't be shy. Crash Man: *looks at some of the wires* How are we even supposed to fix this?! Lake: Well, you have my intelligance and Q's technition skills. Venomiss: *gets an idea and smerks, then whispers something into Q-Pid's ear* Q-Pid: Ok! *to Zim* Do you know about an alien race called the Black Arms? Zim: *upon hearing the words "Black Arms" he squeezes his lemonade glass so much it breaks* *gets really angry and starts screaming* DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THEM! WHAT AN INFERIOR RACE!!!! THEY DON'T DESERVE EARTH!!!!! IT WAS MARKED FOR IRKEN CONQUEST, DO YOU HEAR?!?!! Zim: ...Oops. I LOVE EARTH! *hugs Lake* Lake: Uh... Venomiss: *laughs* Somehow I knew you would freak out like that* Q-Pid: But they're invading earth right now. Zim: I KNOW! THEY DROVE ME OFF OF IT!!! Jowee: You're spitting on me. Q-Pid: Aw. *hugs Zim like a teddy bear* You poor thing. They were so mean to you. Zim: GET AWAY FROM ME! Venomiss: *laughs so hard that she falls on her butt, but still laughs* CM: *laughs at Venomiss* GIR: *hugs Zim* Awww!! Zim: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Venomiss: *her fingernails grow longer and glow light purple and points the at CM's face* Don't make me slice you. CM: Uh... CM: *telep on Sia* HELP! Lake: *works on the cruiser* GIR: *at Lake* HI! YOU GOT A TINY HEAD! Sia: *pulls Venomiss away from CM* Okay, how about you go and make out with your boyfriend? Will that help? Venomiss: Ugh, fine... Lake: I belive the reason for that is for my short hair. GIR: ...*runs off making random animal noises* Lake: Such a strange creature... *continues working* GIR: *puts on his doggy disguise* GIR: *jumps on Q's head* Q-Pid: Aw, a doggy! GIR: *falls asleep on Q's head* Q-Pid: Aw, it's sooo cute. Can we keep him? Lake; Help me with this, and we'll see. Q: Okay! *helps Lake with GIR still on her head* Zim: No! He's MY evil minion! Sia: *in a seriouse tone* You what? Zim: I LOVE EARTH! *hugs Venomiss* Venomiss: Get off of me befor I turn you into sushi! Zim: Eeyeesh! *stops hugging her* Venomiss: That's what I thought. Q-Pid: Ok, I think we're almost done. GIR: YAY! CM: *points to a cave* What's in there? Lake: Just one more... There, it's fixed. Sia: I'm not sure. Wanna check it out? Crash Man: *runs into the cave* CM: *runs into the wall and gets knocked down* Ow! Zim: Looks like there's two paths. Zim: ZIM declares that we shall split up and have each group take a different path! Sia: Good plan. So, whos going in witch path? Sia: You okay. CM? Zim: Me, GIR, Whatserface (he means Sia) and Whatshisname (he means Crash Man) will take the left path. The red mustache (he means Mario), the glowing tall human (he means Rosalina), the one who makes sushi (he means Venomiss) and the one who loves to hug (he means Q) will go on the right path. Any questions? No? Good, cuz I wasn't gonna answer'em. Let's move! Zim: *marches down the left path* Doo, dee doo dee doo, da da dee dee doo, doo, doo... GIR: *beatboxes* Sia: Never expected someone like to you make music like that. GIR: I know, right?! 12:06SierraSia:(Ok.) Mario: I'm-a sleepy... Sia: I'll light this cave a little. *forms a energy ball in her hand and lights up the cave* Q-Pid: Me too. Mario: *yawns* Rosalina: .....*yawns* Q: *yawns in a cute way* ???: *on Sia's path* Someone help me! Zim: AHA! The sound of an Earth larva in danger! Zim: *laughs along with GIR* Stupid larva! *laughs some more* CM: *glares at them* Sia: Let's go. *follows the voice* *Daria is in a cage hanging from the ceiling* Zim: *laughs at her* Sia: Are you alright? Daria: I will be when you get me out. Sia: Okay, just hang on. *frees Daria* Daria: Yay! Thanks. Daria: *at Zim* Why are you green? Zim: It's a skin condition. GIR: Ah-huh. Daria: A PUPPY!!! *hugs GIR* GIR: I love ham! Sia: Uh huh. CM: *staring at Daria* Sia: Um, were you going to bed when you were captured? Daria: *@Sia* Yeah. My sister and I got separated when we were caught. CM: *eyes widen* Sister? Sia: Do you know where she is? Daria: No...but do you have a towel or something I can put on when we go outside? This nightgown is kinda see-through when I go out into the light, and I don't need a bunch of people staring at me. GIR: *beatboxes the Invader Zim theme music* Sia: Sure thing. *pulls a towle from her bag and gives it to Daria* Daria: Thanks. Sia: No prob. Daria: By the way, I found this thing. *pulls out a Power Crystal* Sia: Whats that? GIR: Duuuhhhhh, it's shiny! CM: I think it's a Power Crystal. It's covered in honey, though, so it's hard to tell. Sia: Well whatever it is, it may be useful. *takes the crystal* Sia: Should we go back to the others or search this cave some more? Zim: ONWARD! *marches onward* GIR: *beatboxes to the Green Hill Zone theme music* Sia: *shrugs and follows* *thinks to herself* I wonder how the others are doing. I hope the question I asked Shadow yesterday didn't bother him... Sia: Um, does anyone have a flashlight or something? Cause I'm getting tired from useing my energy ball like this. Daria: *shrugs* Sorry. Sia: Anyone else? CM: Not me. Zim: Zim has none. GIR: I likes me some biscuits! Sia: Oh well. CM: *runs down the cave again and hits another wall* Owwie! Sia: Are you okay, CM? CM: Y-Yeah... Sia: Theres more seprate paths? CM: No, just one path this time. Sia: Oh, ok. Sia: I wonder if there is anyone else traped in cages in here. What's at the end of this cave anyway? CM: I dunno. Crash Man: *walks down the path and there's a door* Sia: A door? In a cave? That's unusual. CM: *opens it and there's a bunch of Nitro Crates* CM: ! Sia: What with all these Crates? CM: *shuts the door gently* Um...let's leave before these things explode. Sia: They what?! CM: They're explosive!! Sia: Oh man. We've gotta find the others, and quick! *Mario: *sees a door* ? *opens it and sees the same Nitro Crates as CM and the others* Mario: What's-a this? *picks one up* Q-Pid: What is that stuff? Mario: *tries to open one and it explodes, setting off the others* Q-Pid: AH! Sia: *hears it* What was that?! Zim: *opens the door* AAAAAH! *shuts it* RUN! Sia: *runs* CM: *runs with Sia and GIR and Zim, and notices something about the cave's walls, floors and ceiling* Guys...this cave is made of Nitro Crates!!! Sia: SAY WHAT?!?!? Rosalina: *runs* Everyone run! Sia: *telemp with everyone with everyone outside of the cave* Get away from the cave! It's really made of explosives!!!! Q-Pid and Venomiss: *runs for dear life* Mario: *long-jumps out of the cave* Venomiss: *to Mario* Show off... Jowee: How was it? Find anything? Sia: Get clear! The cave is going to explode soon!!! *everyone runs as fast as they can away* *the cave explodes and all that's left is a lone Power Star* Lubba: So there it is! Yoshi: Wahoo! Q-Pid: *covered her ears* Sia: *grabs it* Why are these things hidden in places that will endanger our lives? Black Yoshi: *shrugs* Sia: So if I'm right, we have 3 or 4 more power stars left in thie galazy. Lubba: Yup! But our evil readings are off the charts... Polari: ...so be careful! Baby Luma: I'm hungry. Sia: No problem. We've dealed with evil stuff befor. Mario: Uh-huh! *on BD's Starship* Luna: *looks around for a way to escape the room* Hmm... *sees an airvent, smerks, and goes through it* Luna: *comes to a shaft and peeks through it* *Bowser is eating a pizza* Luna: *passes by* (btw, I was planning to add Mew to this. If it does come in this RP, do you want to controll it?) Luna: *comes to the shaft that leads to the cells* ???: *from one of the cells* *in a scared and sad tone* Mew... Luna: Oh my, a creature must be traped in one of the cells. *exits through the shaft and goes to the cell* *a Mew is traped in the cell* Mew: Mew? Luna: Fear not, dear creature. I will realese thy. *opens the cell and Mew flies out* Mew: Mew! *the alarms go off* Luna: Oh dear. *holds Mew in her arms and runs out of the cell area* Luna: *trips when she gets infront of the door of the room BD is in* Mew: Mew. *a Shy Guy comes walking down the hall and stands on Luna and knocks on the door* Luna: ?! Shy Guy: *looks down at Mew and Luna* What an interesting welcome mat. BD: *inside* Come in. Shy Guy: *goes in* Luna: *sees BD* Oh dear... Luna: *tries to sneak away* Luna: *accidentally finds the room where the 6 Chaos Emeralds are ketp* The Chaos Emeralds. Father has discovered 6 of theme. Oh dear... *a Kritter walks in without noticing Luna or Mew and starts polishing the Chaos Emeralds* Luna: ! Mew: ? Luna: Quietly takes 2 steps to the exit* Mew: *snezzes* Kritter: *turns around, but they're both too short for him to see them* Luna: *notices this and sneeks to one of the Emeralds and takes it* Kritter: *turns back to the Emeralds and laughs quietly and evilly and takes out a sack and puts all 5 of the emeralds in it, then runs out the emergency escape with them* Luna: !! *runs after him and shoots a Lunar Slash at the back of his head* Kritter: AGH! *the emeralds all fall out of the sack and the Kritter falls down to the ground* Luna: Oh dear... *to Mew* I need assisstance from thy. Please, capture thouse six Emeralds on Earth befor another creature does. I will remain here to keep others away from thy. Mew: Mew! *flies down to catch the Emeralds* *Bowser walks in* Luna: *notices Bowser* Luna: *charges a Lunar Slash in her hand* Bowser: *sees that the Emeralds are missing* ! Luna: *looks back to see if Mew was comming back, then turns her head back to Bowser* Bowser: *sees Luna and roars* GIVE ME THOSE CHAOS EMERALDS!!! Luna: Thou will never recive the Chaos Emeralds, nor will my father! Bowser: *sucks his breath in, then lets it out and shoots a fireball at Luna* Luna: *jumps and dodges it, then shoots her Lunar Slash at Bowser* Bowser: *dodges* Luna: *shoots another* Bowser: *jumps up into the air and gets stuck in the ceiling* Hey! Who turned out the lights?! Luna: *giggles* Mew: *flies back to Luna with the Emeralds* Mew! Luna: Exilent accomplishment, my comrad. Now we must escape. *begins to walk out of the room with Mew and the Emeralds* Bowser: Hello? ...Is anyone still there? Hello?! Solar: *walks down the cordor, sees Luna and Mew with the Emeralds, and runs to the room where BD is* Yo B.D., A gal who looked alot like me is with this pink flying cat thing and stealing your oddly colored emeralds. Black Doom: *just looking at her like she's crazy* Solar: What? Don't belive me? Well here. *goes to a computer and zooms a camera onto Luna and Mew* Solar: Here. See it and weep, dude Black Doom: It can't be!! *pushes a button that causes a self-operating version of the Death Egg Robot to emerge in front of Luna* Death Egg Robot: STAND DOWN OR BE DESTROYED. Jade: Wait a sec... doesn't she have the Emerald we're missing? Or at least knows where it is? Luna: *gasp* *shoots a Lunar Slash at it* Seven Years Later Category:L Category:Pages